(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to pipe hangers of the type used to support pipe such as those used in automatic sprinkler systems or the like. The pipe hangers are adjustable vertically when differentials in pipe support and attachment height are required.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type usually utilize an adjustable threaded fitting and rod with a fixed shape supported therefrom. Alternate approaches can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,452,186, 2,554,478 and 1,219,273.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,186, a saddle clamp structure is disclosed wherein the face of a strap is threaded and engages a nut on a formed post.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,273 discloses a band clamp wherein a strap has a reduced end and edges which are notched for engagement with a nut on a conical washer and bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,478 on a hose clamp tool shows a strap with teeth formed along its edges that is pulled through a slit in a tubular jaw engaging a threaded nut positioned thereon. The jaw has a conical end which engages a tongue of a buckle through which the free end of the strap passes.
In applicant's device a two-piece sleeve is arranged within rotatable threaded nut for engagement within an aperture in a supporting clamp. A strap having teeth along both edges adjacent the ends thereof is positioned around a pipe; through the split sleeve engaging the threads of the nut. Placement of the sleeve and nut assembly within the clamp effectively holds the strap.
None of the prior art patents are capable of a similar action by the limiting nature of their design.